fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Kakeru Manabe
- Past Design = }} |-| Anime = |kanji = 真鍋 翔 |romaji = Manabe Kakeru |aka = Nabe Tobunabe-kun Flying Pot |gender = Male |age = 17-18 |hair color = Dark Brown |eye color = Brown |year = |occupation = Student |affiliation = Kaibara Municipal High School |parents = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Step-mother |siblings = Machi Kuragi (Younger Half-sister) Unnamed Younger Half-brother |spouse = Komaki Nakao (Wife) |children = Michi Manabe (Daughter) Kou Manabe (Son) |extended family = Yuki Sohma (Brother-in-law) Mutsuki Sohma (Nephew) |manga = Chapter 42 (Cameo) Chapter 49 |anime = Episode 25 (Cameo) |japanese = Takuya Eguchi Kenichi Suzumura (Drama CD) |english = Aaron Dismuke }} is one of the recurring characters of the Fruits Basket series. He is the older half-brother of Machi Kuragi by their mutual father's mistress. He serves as the vice president of the student council during Yuki Sohma's presidency. Kakeru has an energetic character and sometimes claims the student council is a super-sentai–style "School Defense Force". He was the one who made up the nickname "Yunyun" for Yuki. Although he was initially disliked by Yuki due to reminding him of both his older brother and Kyo Sohma, the pair soon become best friends. Kakeru also has a girlfriend named Komaki Nakao, and they practically live together as their mothers are both busy with work. In Fruits Basket Another, he is married to Komaki and the father of Michi Manabe and Kou Manabe. Appearance Kakeru is a young man of average build and height and a pair of light brown eyes. He has short, slightly spiked dark brown hair reaching down to his nape. Additionally, he has two cow-slicks sticking up from the top of his head. He is often depicted in his Kaibara High school uniform with a sweater on top. Personality According to Komaki, Kakeru used to be a withdrawn, unapproachable person due to the pressure of the inheritance rivalry. He was forced into a perfectionist role as a child, which made him angry and cold; he was self-centered in his perspective and struggled to understand how anyone could see differently than him, especially people he loved. However, when Kakeru finally called it quits and found the courage to stand for himself, he suddenly became the character Yuki meets. He is depicted as alternately lazy and charismatically energetic, strongly reminding Yuki of his older brother, Ayame Sohma,Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 9, Chapter 49 whom Kakeru refers to as "commander". Yuki also compares Kakeru's social personality and ability to make friends to Kyo Sohma's.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 13, Chapter 73 Kakeru is expressive and wears his emotions on his sleeve. He is always restless, bold, very laid-back and cheerful, always looking for a laugh and loves napping and messing around when he should be doing council work. He is convinced that the student council is "School Defense Force; protecting students from the forces of evil". He constantly teases other people, such as calling Yuki for "Yunyun" and a "princess", as well as teasing Machi's crush on Yuki. Kakeru is also quite eccentric and as noted by Yuki, he can say baffling things with a straight face on which shocks people around him. Although he appears to constantly be happy and joyous on the outside, Kakeru actually has strong emotional insights, and at times looks down on himself, and can often get serious if he sees the need to. He tries his best for the people he cares about, but the way he expresses himself can come off as rude and ignorant. This is the case when he thought that Tohru Honda was the only one affected by the car accident that killed her mother and Komaki's father, and confronted her and said that she was nauseating. However, thanks to Komaki's influence, Kakeru got around to see his mistakes. This is proved as, despite his comical and goofy personality, Kakeru is understanding of and always helps people out. He tells Yuki that the reason he came to the point where he is now is only that he stood up for himself, and through learning gentleness and understanding from other people. His open-minded personality and willingness to always stand at the same ground as other people so they can view things from the same perspective is a factor of why Yuki is later able to confide in him and why they are able to become best friends. History Kakeru was illegitimately born to his father's former partner, while Machi was the younger child and born to their father's legal wife. Since their father is very wealthy, their mothers constantly argued over whose child would become the heir to the family fortune. Kakeru was forced into an inheritance rivalry against Machi by his mother since a young age, and thus didn't have time for anything else. This resulted in Kakeru becoming very cold, aloof, brash, and angry, a stark contrast to his usual self. This behavior was most noticeable in middle school, as Komaki remarks on how Kakeru was introverted and very hard to approach. Komaki was also in love with Kakeru during this time period, but didn't make her feelings known.''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 19, Chapter 113 However, it suddenly hit Kakeru how stupid the inheritance dispute was, and told his mother that he would not take part in it. Kakeru's mother came to understand his reasoning, so both of them withdrew from the competition. Around that time, Kakeru regained his old, cheerful and goofy self, much to the shock of his classmates and teachers. During this time, he also realized he loved Komaki and that their feelings were mutual, so they became a couple not long after Kakeru's family dispute was resolved. However, as Machi was brushed aside due to the competition, Kakeru feels he needs to take care of his younger sister given that he feels she has been treated unfairly and she has become unloved.''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 18, Chapter 102 Story Overview Pre-Fruits Basket Fruits Basket Second Year Arc When Yuki first met Kakeru, Yuki thought that he reminded him of Ayame. As they were leaving the student council office, Kakeru calls him a princess, which results in Yuki half-exploding, saying that he apologizes "for looking like a girl!" Kakeru quickly apologizes, calling himself an idiot. He also told Yuki that he was "an interesting guy", which made Yuki happy. Yuki tells Kakeru some of his past after recurrences of memories from when he lived with Akito. However, at the end of it, it turns out that Yuki never said anything and he had been thinking it all. But he does tell him some of his past and how he thought of Tohru as a mother figure. He and Kimi Toudou call Yuki "Yun-Yun". Third Year Arc Fruits Basket Another Kakeru is revealed to have married Komaki as is now the father of two children, Michi and Kou. They live together in town, and it is mentioned that their family has a tradition of eating meat from morning until night on the 29th of every month. Trivia *Kakeru is sometimes called "True Pot Flies" because of the kanji that make up his name. *Kakeru, with his face covered by his books, makes his first cameo appearance in the last two pages of Volume 7 (or Episode 25) along with Machi. He makes his official appearance in Volume 9 when he meets Yuki. *Kakeru is always fascinated by the Sohma family's beauty, as he is occasionally seen asking different Sohma family members their secret to their handsomeness. *Kakeru adores Ayame Sohma and Mine Kuramae, and calls Ayame for "Commander" and Mine for "Deputy Commander". es:Kakeru Manabe fr:Kakeru Manabe Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Male